camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hategood
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:Hategood page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 00:37, 29 December 2011 HI! Hey there!Just wanna say cute anime you got there,did you draw it?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 00:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire lol, thanks. No, I didn't draw it (too clumsy to do that) I just found it on Google. :DHategood 00:53, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Ah its cute!X3 haha and dont worry I think you could even draw better than what I ever did...hehe" Broken_fireMessage me!" 00:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Puh-lease! Don't get me started on all my fails of drawings! xD Lol haha had you ever seen ananime with a fat hand?or unaligned and unequal eyes?(wel, I have that l g=have unequal eyes but my drawing too much haha)Btw Im Broken,aka Nicole,you?Im sorry I cant go to chat..I hate my conection T_T" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC)Broken_fire I have to admit that I have ''seen an anime with a fat hand xD I'm Hategood, aka Luna, aka Kayla, aka a lot of nicknames. :3 And it's fine, my connection's hating on me right now. v.v Hategood 01:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I LOVE anime! It's my life! :D My friend always teases me about it, but it's true... And sorry if I'm messing this thing up... the talk page isn't cooperating with me... Hategood 01:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean messin thing up?XD and you should really meet my best frend she loves anime so much XD haha sometyms you even get anime crushes" {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:15, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire You should see my brother around anime XD And what I mean is that I keep typing in the same font as your signature, and I accidently erased your last message x__x Hategood 01:18, December 29, 2011 (UTC) XD I didnt notice that and try putting a signaure maybe my error font would go away sorry!So what anime do you like?" {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:23, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire {C}{C}{C {C}{C}{C I don't know how to do that... and I dunno, I love a lot of them. :D Hategood 01:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) lol yea..so you done with your character?XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire You mean my PJO character? Hategood 01:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What Pjo?and Im talking bout your wiki character XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:32, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Percy Jackson >.> And... yeah, I dunno what that is *feels pathetic right now* T_T Hategood 01:34, December 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry!And no don worry Im worse XD so want me to help ya?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:36, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Sure...? Still dunno what you mean though... o.o Hategood Umm n this wiki we make character and roleplay them,so are youdone with your history?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Oh! Oh! Sorry, I had a blonde moment then XD No... I'm not done with my history D: Hategood 01:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh..decided yet on the godlyparent?XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Aren't you supposed to do three? Nyx, Hades, and Hermes Hategood 01:45, December 29, 2011 (UTC yeap!So if one cabin is full you can go to the other one " Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:48, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Yeah, I know xD My friend plays on here, and is actually going to do a character based on me xD Hategood 01:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC lol XD who are your frends here?Also,I did the same thing on my characters except my first one she was based on my annoying side. 01:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire The friend's WisdomShowsTruth. And lol. Hategood 01:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hehe all my characters are annoying like me!X3 haha peace!Oh cool!she showed you to this wiki?" Broken_fireMessage me!" 01:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Yup! She showed me to the books too xD Hategood 02:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yea me too!My friend was an admin before she showed one of my friends den showed meXD so yea I got into this thing and Im here since May I think XD" Broken_fireMessage me!" 02:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Whoa, that's, like... 6 months come New Years. O.o Hategood 02:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Still,I aint good with anything,html well,Im a bit fine with that but I have to get the basis first then I can edit stuff and haha Advance Happy New Year!" Broken_fireMessage me!" 02:10, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Lol, Advance Horrible New Year to you too! xD Hategood 02:11, December 29, 2011 (UTC) lol horrible? how was your year?haha and here take the badge below,you can put it in your user page if you want ^^" Broken_fireMessage me!" 02:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Was jking about the horrible. :P And I've has a so-so year, you? And how do I add it to my page? Hategood 02:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) well I aint good with talk pages so..want me to add it instead?Sorry if it sucks I aint good with html,and yea haha so-so year too" Broken_fireMessage me!" 02:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire You think I'M good with them? I can't even do the damn font right! And sure, you add it. Hategood 02:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :))) haha yea I think so,America kinda has awesome technology schools haha" Broken_fireMessage me!" 02:31, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire Doesn't every country? o.o Hategood 02:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) God point XD haha okay Im just 13 you?Oh yea I placed it on you page already you can move it and sorry gtg umm lets Ill reply next time Ima online!bye take care and God bless!^^" Broken_fireMessage me!" 02:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC)broken_fire I'm 19, lol. I had to go anyway xD Too bad I didn't get to submit Shadria yet... Bai! Hategood 02:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) WHAT!? *screams* NO!!! xD WisdomShowsTruth 12:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Your over it now, huh? WisdomShowsTruth 20:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Does a soap opera impression: Woman: Oh Harold! Please don't go, I love you! Harold: Yes, b-but there's someone else... Woman: Who? Harold: Barbara.Barbara Nicholas. Woman:*gasps* Harold! xD WisdomShowsTruth 21:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xD WisdomShowsTruth 21:28, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Are you gonna ''drag me there if I don't!? WisdomShowsTruth 21:49, December 29, 2011 (UTC) D: Nooooo! WisdomShowsTruth 21:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xD This isn't IN chat honey.WisdomShowsTruth 21:55, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xD Total stalker right there Luna! WisdomShowsTruth 21:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Nuuu! You go by yourself! xD *clings to my page* WisdomShowsTruth 22:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xD Oh hey, Lottie-Chick is in chat! :D WisdomShowsTruth 22:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Fine, for a while though.WisdomShowsTruth 22:07, December 29, 2011 (UTC) HEY! I stayed there for like 7 minutes! Two extra minutes just for you! xD WisdomShowsTruth 22:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xD For NOT going into chat!? I think your Karma is different from mines.WisdomShowsTruth 22:21, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, just be glad you know me-one of the COOLEST peeps alive xD And we're not even REALLY sisters.Although we do say the same thing 0.o WisdomShowsTruth 22:24, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I find it WEIRD the way we act.David calls me and you the Seperated-From-Birth-Oompa-Loompas xD WisdomShowsTruth 22:30, December 29, 2011 (UTC) xD I doubt it.WisdomShowsTruth 22:35, December 29, 2011 (UTC) And I have the ability to fly, see the future, telepathic *keeps listing super powers*!!!! WisdomShowsTruth 22:37, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Depends on the pic 0_0 WisdomShowsTruth 22:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) The pic's already being used...WisdomShowsTruth 22:46, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Lemme find a pic xD What's your char. look like? WisdomShowsTruth 22:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Got it, like duh...*rolls eyes* WisdomShowsTruth 22:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) http://i730.photobucket.com/albums/ww305/AlcyoneBlack/Anime%20Girls/AnimeFighter.jpg Well??? WisdomShowsTruth 23:01, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Since your mah daughtah, ya need mah badge. Put it on your userpage if chu like. :P Whatever WisdomShowsTruth 13:45, December 30, 2011 (UTC) xD Wow fail WisdomShowsTruth 20:18, December 30, 2011 (UTC)